Le motre d'oolong
by K2Loo
Summary: Morte d'arthor fanfic. Archaic language, knights, and a great deal of smiting.


Le morte d'oolong  
  
Book Primus  
  
Chapter the first, How oolong goes forth on patrol, and of those with him, and what they had knowledge of.  
  
It befell in the days of Baron Scara'fold, when he was ruler of his land for the king, that there was a warrior of his fellowship that hight Oolong. And Oolong was called a goodly warrior, yet unproven in worship, and of little renown, but likely. And this Scara'fold held a strong castle that hight the castle of Baron Scara'fold, that was on the edge of the king's lands. And all about there were wild things and the beasts of the forest. And so it was the custom of that keep for to go forth into the land that lay around, to slay the fearsome beasts and to scour and aid the people. Thus did Oolong go forth for to slay a fiend. And he did don harness and garb him as a warrior, and gat a good sword, and in the company of other warriors did go forth. And with him there was Blaine that was a right good man of arms, and strong to dure, and there was Issus, that were an holy man, and this Issus was sworn to harm none, so god help him. Also there was one who hight Manntis du Filzworth, that wore ever a great hat, and with them was Blackwing, who was of those who go afore the main part of the host for to espy what haps upon the land and, there was Rain that was a right wise man and a great sourcer. And so there were six of them that went forth, for to slay the fiend.  
  
And on this day there was great noise in the village there by the keep that t'were fell beings in the forests that did burst upon the land in flames, and hearing of this noise and cry, did they go, all together into the forest.  
  
Chapter the second, How the goblins did come upon them with disworship, and how they dressed them and of great slaughter  
  
And so they took the way unto the forest. And when they were nigh to the forest there came forth with many shouts goblins, and they were green and grimly, and came upon them from a bushment. But they were espied by Blackwing, and he cried hold, and then they came forth. So there was battle, and many a sad stroke on either side, and wit thee well that Oolong did passing well, and struck down the miscreatures on the left hand and on the right hand, that many were struck grovelling, and so there was great slaughter on the part of the beasts, but the noble warriors guarded them well, and took little hurt. Yet when the miscreatures fled, and were pursued to the borders of the forest and there slain, so when they fell there was great explosion of sourcerious fire, that struck Blaine a great buffet. And so they rested them and Issus, who was a great leech, dressed there wounds with the grace of the Lady, and so they went unto the forest  
  
Chapter thirdus, How there was more battle, with Orcs, and how they spoken. How they were without honour, and how they were slain.  
  
And so they took the way within the forest, and followed it a ways, and then there were more miscreatures and greater than before, and Darkwing spoke that they were Orcs. And the orcs were fearsome and mighty, crying: hold! For it was their custom to let none pass that place, and so there was great battle, and many dreadful maims given. And then Mantis, who was a goodly man and a passing good leech, and had lifer see none dure such terrible maims spoke aloud calling for parley, and so rested them. But the Orcs were of mal engine, and struck Blain a brimly stroke, and so they dressed them to the Orcs, and struck down on the left hand and the right hand, and so they slew them, till that place was overbled with blud.  
  
It so happed that by that this place was fast by an hermitage, wherein dwelt an hermit that was a right wise man, so straightways went they.  
  
Chapter quartus, How they met by adventure with grimly bears, and there was a forest-walker, and how they swore, and parted them  
  
But it so happed that the hermit had passed from that place, and was not there. So in his sted they found black bears, full grimly, and one of them acted as it were wood. and so they spoken amongst them, for they wit not what to do. And they departed from that place. But wit thee well that it that forest, there were forest-walkers, that men call druids, and there was one there, that took the bears as his especial charge, and he spoke to them, bidding them harm not the beasts of the forest, for Blain had oft hunted, and so swore they each, and parted them.  
  
Chapter quintus How they met by adventure with a fiend, and how they forghten.  
  
Then upon a day this party took there arms, to seek adventures. And they went the forest ways, there met with them a fiend with all its host about it, yet so Darkwing reporteh they were but goblins, and of little might, yet the fiend stood within a great fire, and was not harmed, for it was of the flames. And so this fiend was of no honour, but was mighty in sorcery, and so they forghten them and won much worship. For the fiend did cast such enchantments as there harness did melt from them, and the goblins forghten like wildbeasts that are cornered. Yet Rain cast such enchantments that the fiend might not dure, that each stroke was as an icy burst. and so fought they long time, with many sad strokes, but ever Scara'fold men had the better part, and ever the fiend and its goblins had the worse part, and so there was much forghten.  
  
Chapter sextus How there was a great horde of miscreatures and of foul sorcery, and of battle  
  
Now pass we this matter of that battle, and turn we to the clearing that lay within the forest, and al about this forest we miscreatures and things out of nighmare, and there was a heathen chanting, and a great wailing, and so came the party, and straightway there was great battle, for the miscreatures called ever upon fell powers, yet ever did the party bear them up 'gainst it, and gave many sad strokes, that the foul creatures could not dure, but fell dead and grovling. And so passed they on, and rested them, and prayed them, and passed ever on.  
  
Chapter septus Of another fiend, and of its powers, and how it scaped and was followed  
  
And so went they further into the forest, that all about there were such fiends, so they found another creature that was foul, and met they it in a clearing, and there more fighting, that at the end they were for-forghten. And the fiend lightly voided them, and ran some little way distant, and turned on them for to strike them with sorcerious fire, yet Issus followed it ever, and wrestled the creature, that it might not do such, but ever it struck at him. So still they chased, and so it ran, till in the end each they staggered footling, and so it fell.  
  
And hereafter folloth the most piteous history of the mortáº» of oolong, the which is the eighth chapter  
  
Chapter octus  
  
And so reached they a fair valley, and green and goodly, and they were greatly injured from there travils. They say they that a great fire burned upon the land, and they were ware that the fiend that they came following was there, and so rested them, and Rain called forth the last part of his power, and there swords ran with ice, and Mantis called upon gods to grant them grace, and so went they forth for to be forghten, to slay the fiend. And so went they to the fiend and called hold, and dressed them. But the fiend called forth great power for to enchafe their harness. And so Oolong went unto fiend and smote it many a sad blow, and all about the sprites that attended upon the fiend darted about, and smote on the left hand and the right hand, but he was ware of them and ever lightly voided there blows, and ner'y did he let the fiend get hence from him. Yet ever was his harness enchafed, that he might not dure, but ever bore he up, for to strike the fiend, and so he gave many a sad stroke. And so the fiend was killed, and he turned on the sprites, and struck them down, but ever his harness blased hotter, and in the end he might not dure, and so he fell to the foul sorcey.  
  
And so there was great battle, and many a great stroke, yet when Mantis looked upon the visage of Oolong, there was none, for he had burned away in his harness, yet every he forghten him. And so lifted they Oolong's and bore him away to the castle of Scara'fold. And there was a pitious wailing for this bold warrior, who won much worship. 


End file.
